


An open love letter for the Lady of my heart

by KeysiShepert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Public Transportation, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysiShepert/pseuds/KeysiShepert
Summary: Adrien discovered Ladybug's identity by accidentMarinette discovered Chat Noir's identity by accidentBoth don't know, the other knows.Both are planning in very different ways how to handle the situation.Both are in for a huge surprise on this Valentine's day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	An open love letter for the Lady of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's day to you all! 💖
> 
> Part of this story, is based on a real thing in Paris Kumalimited mentioned a few days ago in the "Miraculous Ladybug writer" chat. 
> 
> My amazing beta and best friend phoenixplume117 came up with the idea to write a cute (short 🙈) Story and to be honest without her I wouldn’t have finished this one. So, Phoe thanks for kicking me in the ass and for keeping up with my rambeling and other nonsense. I love you girl
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story 😊

Most people around the world only associate February with romance because of Valentine's Day.

However, in Paris  _ the _ city of love, Valentine's Day has always been a very special holiday or it  _ was _ , before Hawkmoth showed up taking advantage of people's emotions. 

To prevent more Valentine's themed Akumas, The Mayor had launched a " _ Romance On the Rails _ " campaign at the end of January. 

People were asked to voluntarily turn in their  _ 'love letters' _ at special locations, with a chance that they would be read by a celebrity.

Adrien was thrilled when he first heard about it. Originally Ladybug and Chat Noir had planned to join the project too, to set a good example, but the Mayor declined their offer as a way to show Paris' gratitude for all the hard work they did. 

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't despondent at first. Sure, he was touched by the Mayor's words and the good intentions the man had, but he really had wanted to support the initiative. 

Then he got a call and was asked if he was available to read love letters as himself. 

His father wasn't thrilled about his son reading strangers' love letters in the Paris Metro, of all places, but Adrien didn't care.

He was just happy to be part of a project, which would send a clear message to Hawkmoth that Paris would stay united against his regime of terror no matter what.

Of course Adrien wanted to declare his love to Ladybug, as a reminder to Paris of how amazing his partner was and to confess his feelings to her once more as well.

He eagerly awaited the day when Madame Bustier would give them the assignment to write the letters, but then something unpredictable happened.It didn't matter  _ what _ had happened only that it had happened. 

Something that made him realise how utterly screwed he was.

His partner wasn't some random teenage girl behind her mask, -one he would have loved dearly anyway,- no, she had to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Not only one of his best friends in and out of the mask, but also the most remarkable, amazing and generous girl he ever met.

Yeah, looking back it did make sense for her to be Ladybug and Adrien could smake himself in the head for not noticing it sooner.

She was without a doubt the right person to be Ladybug and he was more than happy, but at the same time a bit unsure what to do.

Actually, he knew what to do in theory, simply tell her the truth.

Even though he wasn't looking forward to having  _ that _ conversation with Ladybug. After all it could either turn their successful teamwork into an awkward, catastrophic, burning shipwreck or everything would turn out fine and he was only overthinking the situation. 

It was hard for him not to picture the bad case scenario and just hope for the best. 

He was the chosen of bad luck after all, so the odds weren't really in his favor. Besides this, was the tiny detail of his feelings for her growing even stronger than before.

Okay,  _ that _ was an understatement. He had never loved Ladybug more than he did after knowing she was Marinette. 

Realistically he knew his chances for her to feel the same way were pretty slim or rather non existent. The romantic in him, however, demanded he try one last time. To confess his feelings and hope for a miracle… A pretty big one.

Now here he was, sitting in front of the Metro's loudspeaker system, ready to read other people's- _ and his- _ letters to strangers and his classmates, who'd come to support him. Feeling like he just may explode, because of all the new knowledge, his feelings for Marinette and the fear of what would happen when he told her the truth. 

Oh, kwami, He really should have listened to Plagg. Instead of falling in love with his partner, he would have been better off sticking to the simpler things in life, like cheese or in Adrien's case, cookies.

Adrien took a deep breath to calm his wildly beating heart and pushed the red bottom.

It was now or never

"Hello to everyone on the metro line 6. My name is Adrien Agreste and I'm part of the  _ "Romance On the Rails" _ initiative. Our first letter is from someone anonymous…..." 

  
  


○○○<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3○○○

Marinette sighed deeply and leaned her head back on the metro window. 

Since the day Adrien had told the class he was going to be part of the government's " _Romance On the Rails_ " initiative, she was looking forward to this Sunday. 

Of course she had immediately asked the rest of the class to come together on Valentine's Day, to show Adrien their support, like good friends would do…. And yeah, hearing the boy she had a crush on, tell her over and over again the most romantic things possible, was a nice bonus too. 

She had realized this was the stupidest thing to do, pretty fast, because a. It wasn't real anyway, because he was reading other people's feelings for each other out loud and not his, b. It was super creepy of her, and c….

Well, C. Was the Chat Noir point. 

Her partner had already made it difficult for her to keep her feelings the way they were supposed to be for him,

professional and -platonic.

But like Chat was, with his stupid green eyes, and at times charming personality and big heart. It was hard to not fall for someone like him, even though she wouldn't admit it to him out loud.

Then two nights ago she stopped on the wrong roof after a patrol. A roof located across the Agreste Manor where she had witnessed things, she really shouldn't have.

Relevant things to their secret Identity 

Seriously, it seemed so unreal, Adrien and Chat were the same person.

Like how had she never noticed it before?

Both were bold, both were tall, thanks to this mess she got herself into, she knew that they had both the same voice!

Tikki tried to appease her, by telling her again about the strong glamour surrounding them, to protect their identities for each other and other people. As for telling Chat the truth, the tiny god was pretty demanding of Marinette to do it as fast as possible. 

Marinette honestly didn't know how Tikki imagined her doing it!

Okay, that wasn't completely true. Tikki had told her how, when she had asked her Kwami. But her sarcastic: _Try it_ _with words, Marinette!,_ wasn't going to help Marinette much. 

What should she even say to him?

"Oh, by the way Chat, I know who you are, but don't worry everything is fine! I know I hurt you a lot constantly rejecting you in the past, but now that I know who you are, I finally can admit I'm head over heels in love with you both, isn't that wonderful?

“What? I’ve hurt you so much you changed your mind about your feelings for me?”

Cool, instead of making this even more awkward now here is my Miraculous you need to find a new Ladybug, because I'll move to Siberia, change my name and become a woodcutter or whatever else people in Siberia do for a living. " 

So, for the sake of their partnership and Paris safety, she couldn't tell him…. Or let him see the letter Tikki forced her to write.

The god of Creation had narrowed her eyes at Marinette, as she had simply sneaked past Madame Bustier without giving the teacher her letter when she boarded the metro and took her seat. After that, her Kwami had been silet and Marinette was already preparing herself for the lecture she would get later. 

Well, if she was going to survive that long.

Having Adrien's- Chat's- soft voice whispering soft _ I love you's  _ and  _ you mean the world to me’s  _ did the worst things to her heart. From beating fast, to stopping abruptly, back to jumping wildly again.

She only survived this long, because hearing him say other people's names in this context, did remember her where she was and that nothing he did say was meant for her. 

To think she convinced herself, this would be something so wonderful, she shouldn't miss the chance to hear him say all those things...

Sometimes she really hates how her brain came up with these crazy ideas, which tended to hurt her more than to do any good.

" _ The next one is from Alix Kubdle for her Family. _ .." began Adrien softly.

Alix sank into her seat next to her with a deep red face. 

"Why did I agree to this" whispered Alix as she pulled her cap over her face. 

Marinette is about to say something to make Alix feel better, but as she kept listening to Adrien's or rather Alix detailed information about the true history of Valentine's Day, she froze. 

".. _ And even though no one seems to celebrate Valentine's day historically correctly, I want to use the opportunity to tell you both how much you mean to me. Still don't talk to me in public Jalil or I will take a page out of Al Capone's book" _

All around, in the packed full Metro compartment, people start to whisper about the last Message. Meanwhile their classmates and Madame Bustier shot a look in her and Alix's direction. Alix gives them a half smirk and shrugged softly in response. 

After a short moment, the speakers above their head crackled again and this time Adrien's voice wavered as he spoke, as if he were nervous, Marinette noticed, worriedly. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed from whom the next letter was. No that she really needs to, as soon Adrien starts to speak Marinette's eyes wide in surprise. 

" _ To the one and only Lady of my heart. To my best friend and partner _ " he began softly 

Oh, Kwami. 

She should have seen this coming. Of course her partner would confess his feelings for her so publicly on Valentine's day!

" _ Princess _ you  _ know me better than anyone else. I'm usually not afraid to tell you how I feel for you, but this time…. This time is completely different from all the other times I told you how much I love you"  _

Her heart stopped abruptly and Marinette swears a part of her soul left her body. 

Chat never called Ladybug  _ Princess,  _ the only person he called  _ Princess _ was… was Marinette. 

Okay, No. 

She was reading too much into this. There was no way he knew who she was!

Besides thousands of people in Paris called their significant others, Their  _ Lady _ or  _ Princess _ or  _ Partner _ or  _ best friend _ .

In fact she was imagining this all, the letter wasn't even from her partner. 

" _Since the day we met_ _you have never failed to amaze me, My Little Lady. Be it our friends who need help or… or if it's something bigger, you always find a way to make the world a better place."_

The last nickname was what breaks her. She doesn't know how or when, the only thing she knew is that he definitely knows who she is.

Her heart beats wildly in her chest and it feels like there is no air left in her lungs. 

" _ Your smile alone makes my day so much brighter and I get lost in your blue eyes every time I look at you. I could go on and on about what makes you so special to me for days, because you have me completely wrapped around your finger, Princess. I know I'm way too late to ask you this, but can you imagine giving me the honour to be my Valentine?"  _

Wouldn't it be for her hand pressed firmly against her mouth she would have screamed out a loud  _ Yes, Kitty I love you too!  _

She didn't notice Alix's grimace or Nino's " _Damn, way to make someone look bad dude"_ shortly followed by a " _I'm sorry babe. The bro-code I couldn't tell you. You know you're the music in me" neither Alya's_ frustrated " _boys"._ The whispering among the passengers of for who this letter was meant for. Everything around her narrows down and all she really notices is how every single beat of her heart feels different then before.

He loves her

He knew who she was and he loves her!

Her letter!

Yes, she needs to give him her letter right now!

Wait not now!

She didn't quite remember anymore what exactly she wrote anyway, she needed to read it again, work on it to make sure it was as romantic as his and then on the end of the metro ride, she would give it to him. 

Yes, that was a good idea Her hand grabbed her purse and she hastily opened it, but aside from her smug looking Kwami, her purse was empty.

"You're welcome" Tikki whispered and closed the purse again. Marinette stared with wide eyes at the claps. 

Her head was still trying to make sense of how exactly Tikki had managed to turn in her letter and remembering what she had written him when the speakers crackled. 

" _Looks like I got an answer to my question, Wow,"_ whispered Adrien breathlessly. Marinette looked above, to the speaker and let out a low whine. 

She had no doubt after his confession that the  _ Wow _ was a good one, but now that she started to remember what she wrote in that letter, starting with  _ Dear Kitty,  _ using the word Idiot a few times …

Oh, Kwami… 

Why did such things always happen to her?

She really tries to be a good person, heck she saves the city on a regular basis! 

Wasn't that enough for the universe to not embarrass herself while confessing her feelings!

" _ I know a lot of you are now curious about this letter, but it's really personal and I hope you all can understand that I choose to keep it rather to myself"  _

Meanwhile the people around her look mildly desepointmend Marinette let out a sigh of relief. 

Thanks Kwami, at least one of them could make sure that the other didn't blur out their secret Identity and embarrassing themselves to all of Paris 

" _However"_ chuckles Adrien softly. " _I can confirm that my Princess feels the same way and yes, Marinette I would love to be your idiot for the rest of our days!"_

Her classmates and some of the passengers laughed and Marinette buried her deep red face in her hands. The ride couldn't be over fast enough. 

  
  


Redemption came 45 minutes later, when the metro stopped at its destination and Marinette was finally allowed to get off. On the bright side, her classmates had kept their teasing on a minimum.

She was standing on a hidden corner of the platform waiting for Adrien to get off when two arms wrapping around her waist made her jump.

"Was your Afternoon as interesting as mine, Bugaboo?", whispered her partner innocently in her ear. With a sigh Marinette leaned back against his chest and rested her hand over his. 

"It was, Kitty" she replied in a low voice. "You could have keep the ‘ _ Idiot’ _ to yourself though"

Adrien snorted amused by her words "I thought you loved the way I _ 'can make you feel so irrational and free, that I can love every part of myself no matter how embarrassing it can be"  _

Marinette giggled softly and rolled her eyes as she recognized him quoting from her letter.

"Yeah, I do. But ' _ My feelings for you Idiot, drive me up the wall sometimes'  _ as well. So if you start to use my word against me at least do it right. _ " _

"Noted, My Lady."

Marinette turns around, still wrapped up in the safety of his arms. Adrien's soft gaze met hers and for a while they just stayed there, looking in each other's eyes. 

Yes, there were many things they still had to talk about. Plans they had to make in case something went wrong, but right in this moment she didn't care about any of them. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Princess," whispered Adrien, as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Kitty" Adrien pulled her even closer and Marinette giggled again. 

"Just kiss me already you idiot!" 

Adrien softly kissed her nose tip and whispered, "I'm  _ your _ idiot," before closing the small space between them. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! 
> 
> If you like it, leave a comment or a Kudo😀


End file.
